A Love for the Ages
by Raeperk57
Summary: I wrote this story to celebrate the day Robert and Holly would have acknowledged as their "true anniversary"of 34 years.


_**A Love for the Ages**_

 _Two weeks ago:_

"Barry, do you think you can find it? Good, can you send it to this address when you locate it? Great!" Robert proceeds to give him the info. "Yeah, I'm sure she'll be surprised. We'll see you then."

 _Today:_

Robert awoke early and looked down at the sleeping figure nestled in his arms. After all these years, he is still in awe that the deep, abiding love he has for her still infuses his soul. Unable to stop himself, he turns his head to her intent on kissing the porcelain skin of her forehead. Holly, attuned to him as she was, was aware of his perusal of her, even with her eyes closed. After all these years, she is still in awe that the deep, abiding love she has for him still infuses her soul. As he turned to kiss her, she ran her left heel up the inside of his left thigh, sending shock waves through him. At the same time, she lifted her head and captured his lips with her own. "Why, you little minx!" Robert rasped as their lips parted. Holly giggled. With one swift motion, Robert brought his length alongside her, and melded them together. "Good morning, darling." "Morning." He then kissed her long and deep, causing the dormant embers to flare between them once more.

A couple hours later, after a long shower and breakfast, Robert suggested, "I have the day free, how about we make a day of it, and see what comes of it?" Holly, knowing what day it was, decided to play along. "What? No special crime commission you have to attend? I really get you to myself today?" "All day. We could picnic in the park, then ride around town to see what we could get into. Maybe even take in a matinee and have dinner at the new French restaurant in town." "I'm game. Let me get my purse." Holly went into the bedroom, grabbed her purse, and added something she took from her dresser drawer.

They spent the rest of the morning walking and driving around town visiting familiar haunts. They picnicked in the park after a visit to Torrance's. Later they strolled around the park enjoying each other's company, stopping to kiss occasionally, oblivious to the world around them. Finally, Robert suggested they go to the matinee. As they neared their destination, Robert stopped the car in front of St Andrew's Church. He turned to Holly and began: "Holly, I've been thinking about this for a while now. Would you do me the honor of marrying me again? I would love to give you a proper wedding this time. Please say yes, and then we can go talk to Father Patrick to set the date." "Yes, oh, yes, Robert, I'll marry you." "Good, there's no time like the present!" "Robert, what? Now?" "Sure. We're here. We might as well see if he's available." Totally unprepared for the direction the conversation had taken, she found herself being led up the church steps. When they opened the doors, she was aware for the first time that the church was full of what looked like wedding guests. "Robert, we can't barge in on someone's wedding!" Holly exclaimed. Yes, Luv, we can. It's our wedding." "But, Robert, I'm not prepared! What am I going to wear? I would like Celia to be my matron of honor. I..."As she finished that thought, Celia appeared at her side. "Celia! How? What...?" "No time to explain, Holly. You need to get ready," Celia said, excitedly, as she led her into a side room. "Celia, I don't have anything to wear! Robert didn't prepare me for this." "Robert took care of that for you. Wait until you see!" As they entered the room, Holly's eyes were drawn to a gown hanging near a full-length mirror. "My mother's wedding dress! But, how?" " Robert contacted your cousin, Barry. He and your other cousins searched for it and had it sent to me." Holly, still in shock, excitedly put on her mother's gown. As she had slimmed down through the years, it fit her perfectly. "I can't believe Robert did this!" "He adores you, Holly. He'd do anything to make you happy. When he told us what he had planned, none of us could say no to him. You were destined to be together." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Celia had a not-so-innocent look on her face. "Open it."

"Are you ready?" a male voice said. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see Ethan standing there in a tux. "Hello, Mum." "Ethan!" "I would consider it a privilege to walk you down the aisle and give Robert your hand in marriage." Tears of joy were in her eyes as she hugged him and nodded 'yes', unable to speak, overwhelmed by emotion. Robert, it appeared, had thought of everything. Behind him, appeared Bobbie, Tiffany, and Robin. She was told that Robert had asked them to be her bridesmaids. Once again, Holly was overwhelmed by Robert's thoughtfulness. Suddenly, she remembered her gift to Robert. "He's not the only one with surprises!" she told the assembled group. She opened her purse, took out a small box, opened it and handed it to Celia. Inside was a gold band. She had the words, 'My Forever Love', etched on the inside of the ring. "Robert beat me to the punch. I was going to propose to him tonight. Now my dream wedding is nearly perfect. I'm just saddened that family members from both our families are not here to share our joy. I'm ready, Ethan. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with the man who has always held my heart."

Following the ceremony, Monica invited everyone to the Quartermaine mansion for a reception. When it came time for the bridal dance, Robert had already requested two songs. He took Holly by the hand as the first song started, and led her onto the dance floor.  
 _  
_ _We've seen the brokenhearted,_ _  
_ _New love started, then fade away_ _  
_ _When love ran out of energy somewhere along the way_ _  
_ _Oh, but lady, no lessons to be learned for us, we made it_ _  
_ _The mountains we have climbed are far behind_

 _It's been a life-long, love song_ _  
_ _With every lyric saying that we're still number one_ _  
_ _And now composed, our love has grown_ _  
_ _And we have turned a prayer_ _  
_ _Into the greatest love affair of them all_

 _And now we both should cherish_ _  
_ _The treasure at the rainbow's end_ _  
_ _The game is finally over,_ _  
_ _I knew that we would win_ _  
_ _Oh, and lady, the lessons we have learned_ _  
_ _Have help us make it_ _  
_ _The mountains we have climbed are far behind_

 _It's been a life-long, love song_ _  
_ _With every lyric saying that we're still number one_ _  
_ _And now composed, our love has grown_ _  
_ _And we have turned a prayer_ _  
_ _Into the greatest love affair of them all_

 _From now on in, it will be easy_ _  
_ _So easy, for you and I_ _  
_ _We found the purpose and the reason_ _  
_ _The need lives on inside_

 _It's been a life-long, love song_ _  
_ _With every lyric saying that we're still number one_ _  
_ _And now composed, our love has grown_ _  
_ _And we have turned a prayer_ _  
_ _Into the greatest love affair of them all_

As the song ended, Robert drew Holly closer in his arms and kissed her long and deep as strains of "Night and Day" filled the air. Wanting to be alone with her, he danced her in the direction of the patio doors onto the terrace. While other guests noticed their escape, they allowed them their private retreat. "Are you happy, darling?" Robert asked, his eyes a deep, sparkling blue. "Oh Robert, I couldn't have asked for a more perfect anniversary gift!" Holly said, overcome by emotion. "I always wanted to right the wrong of our hurried wedding. I always believed that you deserved this. I love you, Holly. I want to spend the rest of my life making all your dreams come true." "Robert, you're all I want. You're all I ever wanted." "What do you say we get out of here and begin the rest of our lives together?" "Yes, darling, let's go."

As they got in the rented limo to leave, Robert said, "I have a few more surprises. We're leaving for our honeymoon tonight." "Tonight? Robert, I don't have anything packed!" "Trust me, you have everything you need." "What are you talking about?" With a mischievous grin, Robert said, "Simply that I asked Tiffany to pick up a few things. Mind you, the wardrobe is kind of skimpy (He said this wiggling his eyes, Groucho style), but if you really feel you need something else, we could get an outfit or two where we're going." "Oh, so _that's_ how it's going to be? Where _are_ we going?" "I told you, it's a surprise!" As he finished speaking, the driver stopped the car. "The airport? Robert, what are you up to?" "You'll see! Trust me; I believe you're going to love it!" "I do trust you. Okay, I guess I don't have much of a choice but to sit back and enjoy the ride." "None." The shuttle from Port Charles to New York went too quickly for the newlyweds, who were lost in each other the entire trip, but finally they were on their connecting flight. "England? I thought you didn't like England." "Anywhere I am with you is paradise," he said, kissing her.

They landed at Heathrow the next morning around 10:00. They toured London, while Holly turned into a tour guide. Even though he had been there several times, Robert enjoyed her insights and seeing her love for her home. After lunch, Robert let her know that the last leg of their journey was about to begin. They took a shuttle to Plymouth in Cornwall. Holly was enthralled, telling Robert that she enjoyed going on jaunts to Cornwall as they had such wonderful estates. "Really?" Robert said. "Maybe we could see if we could tour one while we're here." They rented a car and leisurely made their way south, until they reached a little village named Portwrinkle. "Would you like to stop for tea?" "Oh yes, I'd like to get out and stretch my legs, as well."

After about an hour, they were on the road once again. Holly turned to Robert and asked, "Where are we going to spend the night?" "I rented a cottage for the week. We're almost there." With that he turned onto a hidden driveway as they approached their destination. A couple minutes later, he rounded a bend, which revealed a large manor house with a circular front drive. Holly gasped. "Robert, this looks exactly like..." "Manderley," they both said together. "Happy Anniversary, luv! Does my honeymoon site meet with your approval?" Robert said, laughing. "It's fantastic! How did you find this place?" "It's the internet age, darling. You can find just about anything by just punching the right keys." It was then that she noticed the sign in the yard. "Robert, this place is for sale!" "Imagine that!" he deadpanned. "You knew!" "Yeah, I knew. What would you say if I told you I put a down payment on it?" "You didn't! How can you afford it?" "Well, you see, I figured the WSB owed me about fifteen years of back pay, so I asked for it." "And they gave it to you, just like that?" Holly snapped her fingers. "Not exactly that easily, but when I threatened to expose that they blackmailed me into doing their dirty work, they eventually capitulated. Everything I was able to do for us this weekend was a result of our bargain. I am now officially no longer connected to the WSB. What do you think? Would you like this as a second home?" "Yes, Robert, on one condition." "Name it." "If this is to be truly ours, I want to pay for it as well." "You drive a hard bargain, but, consider it done." They wrapped their arms around one another, lips meeting for a passionate kiss to seal the deal. As they turned to enter their new home, Robert stopped her. "Wait a minute. We've got to do this right." Before she could protest, Robert swept her into his arms as he carried her across the threshold.


End file.
